This wasn't our idea (I blame the portal)
by xxmidnight-sonata
Summary: Two girls, two worlds, one portal and two weeks. Bring it on.
1. Prologue: We just wanted to go camping!

**Huh. So I'm finally publishing this. Yeah, it's kind of a clique and probably overused idea already. I'm sorry people. Don't like, don't read. Anyway, if you are still reading this, enjoy. **

_*note. This story will have no pairings unless it's canonical. There will also be no lemons. Why? Guess my age. There may be cursing though. Romano has a speaking role._

**This is a disclaimer. This disclaimer is so as to inform you readers I am not, ****Hidekaz**** Himaruya. Never will, never be. Need I say more? **

* * *

It had to be us huh

~Joanna's POV~

"Bye girls! Have fun on your camping trip!"Mr di Angelo waved at us from his car.

"Bye Papà!" Milly grinned, waving back, "Be sure to make us some pasta when we get back!"

I nodded at him, and waved as we watched him drive away. Mr di Angelo uh, I mean _dad,_ was a cool guy. He hardly got angry, and he isn't over protective. Heck, he just let two 16 year olds go off on a two week camping trip in the middle of Stewart State Forest, tell me if your parents do that without worrying like a mother hen. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, now me and Milly are trekking down one of the paths in this forest. Milly is humming one her Japanese songs again. Mawaru something I think? I can never get her and her obsession with anime…

Oh yeah. Before I forget my names Joanna. Nice to meet you. You know the girl I mentioned just now? That's my sister, Milliannia di Angelo. We are both sixteen. No, we are not twins. No, we are not related to Nico di Angelo either. ( virtual donuts if you can understand who I'm referring to.)

Looks like Milliannia wants me to hand over the POV now and Sonata (the author) wants me to fix that crack in the fourth wall, so see you later!

* * *

~Milliannia~

Hiking in a forest is so fun with JoJo~

But it's kinda getting awkward…

I tugged on my jacket, which was a replica of Izaya's jacket. It's so awesome, just like Prussia. Hmm, doesn't Izaya and Prussia look similar? Maybe I can write a fanfic about that… it's an interesting concept—

"Milliannia! Hurry up!" Huh. I didn't realize I stopped walking. Joanna's at the top of the trail already. I jogged up the hill towards her as I apologized frantically. Joanna's pretty nice, but I don't want to make her angry!

"Hey Joanna?"

"Yeah Mills?"

"Wouldn't it be cool if like, anime characters are real?"

"Mills, we had this conversation a million times. Anime characters are Japanese cartoon characters. They are not real and never will be. Deal with it ok souer (sister)?"

"Aww, I wish they were. It would be so cool if just one anime was real…"

"Mills, remember? There's no such thing as magic, and most of the lands and countries they live in are made up. There's no way that can happen."

"But the countries in Hetalia exist! The characters are named after countries!"I argued back. Sometimes I wish sis can understand the magic of anime and manga. She's too caught up in the world of logic. It's so sad—

"Milliannia! Watch out!"

Huh?

Splash!

…

…

…

It's so cold…so cold… God, don't let me die here!

I think my pack's weighing me down… need to breathe…

* * *

**Cut! That's a wrap. (Ooo, now I'm hungry ^.^ PANCAKES! ) **

**One box of chocolate later…**

**Yeah I'm good. Anyway, Hello! Nice of you to actually read till the end! See? I'm much nicer after I eat chocolate.**

**Why are you looking at me like that?**

**Anyway, this is the prologue. Hopefully I can get the next one up by my b'day or Christmas (assuming there's Wifi in Thailand). **

**And now, the character bio for Milliannia. (Joanna's bio will be next chappie.)**

**Milliannia di Angelo: **

**Age: 16**

**Nationality: Italian**

**Eyes: Green**

**Hair: dark brown with rainbow tips (dyed of course.). **

**Favourite food: Pizza and donuts.**

**The happy-go-lucky, hyperactive sister of Joanna. If she likes you, you will find yourself affectionately nicknamed something. She is artistic and an exceptional singer, though she shall deny it. She likes anime and manga but she mainly focuses on One Piece and Hetalia. **

**Note that mentions of a certain girl named Juliet and the sisters' family will be popping up occasionally. I assure you that they will not make an appearance in this fic unless it's the girl's dad. Look at the first part of this prologue and you will understand da?**

**I usually like flames. But this time I will just give them to my fellow pyromaniac H.K. to light da pretty pretty fireworks. (Yes I said pyromaniac. Now I'm gonna stalk you and burn down ya houses. MUAHAHA!)**

**May the odds be ever in your favor**

**Sonata~ **


	2. Germany needs Aspirin

**Hello again! It's me! How are you? I'm updating early caus' mom says I can't bring the com to Thailand TT^TT. Ah well, enjoy the story. It's slow because this is the beginning. It will pick up speed later. Oh, and happy b'day my friend (who will never read this.)! Now, the disclaimer.**

**The day I own Hetalia is the day I become president of U.S.A. So, no. I don't own it.**

* * *

You really thought I was going to kill them?

…

…

…

…

Huh?

Hey I'm alive! Woo Hoo! Italians for the win!

Wait, am I falling?

Shit.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"I yelled. This was so not awesome! And I don't think there are buildings at the bottom of water bodies! Dannazione!(I think it's damn it, but I'm not sure…)

I closed my eyes and begin writing my will (I think you write a will like this…) as that building came closer and closer. I know, I'm paranoid, but when you are going to die, who isn't?

_Milliannia di Angelo, died aged 16._

_Died by serious injuries falling into a pond while daydreaming, which somehow ended with her falling towards a building. _

_She is survived by her parents, and hopefully her sister._

_She shall leave all her assets for her parents and sister to share out; however her anime and manga collection shall be given to Juliet Sterling, assuming she hasn't already taken it._

_That is all._

_Now, I shall scream like an idiot. _

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAaAA!"

* * *

~Third person POV~

World meetings.

Germany really hated them. They NEVER got anything done during these meetings anyway, coming only to please their bosses. He looked around the room and sighed in defeat. Japan was in a corner playing Pokémon, Italy was making pasta, Italy Romano was yelling at Spain, France and England were tearing each other's throats out, Greece and Turkey were doing the same thing as them. USA was yelling about his "heroic deeds", China was trying to sell things, Russia was running from Belarus, the Nordics were huddled in a corner, Prussia was talking to some floating bear, Switzerland was threatening to beat people with his peace prize and the rest of the nations were either arguing or screaming.

Where was the Asprin when you needed it?

Never mind…

"ENOUGH!"

Immediately every nation (and ex-nation) froze and stared at Germany. He took a deep breath and ranted: "WE ARE NATIONS PEOPLE! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE, DICUSSING POLITICS AND WORLD VIEWS BUT ARE WE? NO! INSTEAD WE ARE HERE FIGHTING AND ARGUING LIKE LITTLE KIDS! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF—"

CRASH.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Now Germany had seen many weird things in his life. Most of which included Italy. But two girls falling from the sky, crashing through the building with one screaming and the other unconscious? That was new.

The two fell on the (thankfully) carpeted floor of the meeting room. The room was now silent, staring at the two. Slowly, Italy went up to them and touched the brunette's rainbow tipped hair (this is Milliannia. The Blonde would be Joanna). "Ve~ Are you alright?"

The girl coughed and rubbed her head groaning. "S-si. I think so…"

She opened her green eyes.

And screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"VEEEE! GERMANYYY!" Italy cried, running back to Germany's side.

"I-Italy?! This isn't real right?!"

At that moment, some noise was heard as the other girl, (who had passed out under some camping equipment by the way,) sat up. She opened her bright blue eyes and said, "Mills? Milliannia are you alright? What's going on? And where are we?!" She looked around the room and took in everyone staring at her. "W-who are they?"

If she looked closer, she would have seen France staring at her in pure shock, and England looking at her with pure horror.

* * *

**Why is Iggy shocked? Haha. Anyway, hello. I luv minions. Minions minions minions. Merry Christmas! I'm Olaf, and I love warm hugs! And moose. Moose moose moose. Happy New Year.**

**England: You are boring the readers.**

**Who else?: O.o they are alive…**

**Milliannia: Yep! Hey people reading this!**

**Sonata: *Faints***

**Joanna: She fainted. Come on, let's go.**

**Milliannia: But sis we haven't given them your profile!**

**Joanna: …fine. Leave it here and help me fix the fourth wall.**

**Finland: Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**Joanna Caprico-di Angelo**

**Age: 16**

**Nationality: American**

**Eye color: Blue**

**Hair color: Blondie~**

**Favorite food: Brioche **

**Favorite flower: white lily.**

**The older of the sisters, Joanna is more level headed. She cares a lot about Milliannia due to her saving her as Joanna's life was crumbling down around her and feels that she owes her. She has heard about Anime but never gone into depth, thus having almost no knowledge whatsoever about the subject other than "they are Japanese." She is afraid of fire, and always keeps a silver dagger and a cross near her, which act as a 'lucky charm'**

* * *

**Joanna: Did you **_**have**_** to say I'm afraid of fire?**

**Everyone working on the fourth wall: Yes.**

**Joanna: …you are lucky i don't swear.**

**Well that's it folks! Good day! **

**Sonata~**


	3. Macs and Donuts

**Merry Christmas people! i'm finally back from Thailand (ana~) **

**Its kinda strange i didn't see any live elephants there...**

**Anyway, thanks to xXxEmeraldBlueXxX for reviewing! That's pretty sweet!**

**This chapter will probably be one of the longer ones in this story. BTW, things probably won't pick up until chapter four or five of something, just so you know.**

**I wonder whether I will see Finland...**

* * *

Now, let's go back to the pond. Ok?

~Joanna~

Jumping into a pond to try and save Milliannia was probably one of the worst decisions ever. Sure sisterly love and all that, but I'm pretty sure that sisterly love doesn't add up to being pulled closer to some shimmering purple portal thing at the bottom of a lake.

What's a portal doing there anyway?

Anyway, I was losing my breath very fast. Trying to pull yourself and a passed out person away from a vacuum takes up a lot of energy you know?

I couldn't take it anymore.

As we got swept nearer to the vortex, I thought: _great, first I survive a fire, but now I'm going to drown in a lake? What's with my messed up life? God, please let my sister be safe…_

* * *

Like I said earlier, I'm not going to kill them! Don't worry

~Joanna~(again)

**When I woke up I found myself in a classroom.**

**Was heaven supposed to be a classroom?**

**Weird.**

**That's when I noticed I was in my elementary school uniform, and this was my elementary school.**

_So I'm relieving memories… I guess that makes sense… but God, why am I seeing them again? _

**I almost didn't notice the chair beside me being dragged and a person plopped into it. **

"**Ciao! My name's Milliannia di Angelo! I'm from Italy! You?" **

_Hey I remember this! It was the first time I met Milly… good times…_

**She didn't give me a chance to speak, peering at my face while her weird rainbow tipped hair danced around in its ponytail.**

"**Hey! You look just like Jeanne D'Arc!"**

_Huh?_

_Now I wasn't an expert on French history or anything (even though mom was French,) but I was pretty sure Jeanne D Arc died years ago. Plus, I have blonde hair. The portraits of Jeanne show her as a brunette. _

_I'm pretty sure she hasn't lived that long to be able to see a heroine that died hundreds of years ago either. _

"**WHAT THE HELL?!"**

_Sheesh, was that Mills? What if shes in danger? Oh no…_

* * *

"Mills? Milliannia are you alright? What's going on? And where are we?!" I sat up and looked around the room and saw all these strangers staring at us. "W-who are they?"

"I-I…th-they…huh?!"

_Um, what? Sorry Milliannia but I don't understand…_

"Uh, hello, I'm Ger-Ludwig! Yeah. Um, may I ask what you two are doing here?" this German man approached us pretty slowly, like we were armed terrorists or something.

_Relax mister; none of us have weapons on ourselves, that is if you ignore my dagger…_

"Your name is Ger-Ludwig?"I raised an eyebrow at him, ignoring the nervous chuckles going around the room.

"W-what? Gott no! It's Ludwig, just Ludwig. Heh heh."The weirdo blushed. Wow, he's even redder than Milly's tomatoes!

Then he regained his posture and turned into big, scary I-am-going-to-blow-your-face-off-with-my-own-fist-if-you-don't-answer-me Ludwig. "Now, if you don't mind, would you please tell me why you fell from the ceiling?"

_I was thinking you knew, and that face ain't gonna scare me. But since my sister is still in shock, I will try to tell you my ridiculous story of how we got here._

"To answer you, I don't know. Milliannia fell into a pond and I jumped in to save her with all my camping equipment. We got sucked into some purple portal and when I woke up, I am being buried under my camping equipment watching you introduce yourself as Ger-Ludwig, and no, I'm probably not going to let that rest and seeing as you don't seem to understand a word of me, I don't see what's the point of asking me that question. It's like asking me whether I'm going to heaven or not when I die and expecting me to know."I replied him. Yes, I am naturally born sarcastic. Get on with it. "By the way, do you by any chance know where on Earth we are?"

"Si! You are in Italy! In the world conference room!" This cheerful guy popped out from Mr Ger-Ludwig. He had a silly smile on his face and this funny little curl sticking out. I think he's Italian. He does act kinda like Milly.

"O-ok." I stared at him when Milliannia shook her head and groaned. Huh, she's ok. Thank you God!

"Urgh… wait did you say ITALY?!" Milliannia stared at the cute little Italian. "How did this happen?! We- we were in Stewart State Forest in _America_ a few minutes ago! This can't be happening! Unless… mio dio…" her eyes widened.

"What? What is it?!" I am close to panicking now, which is **not good**.

Milliannia stared at the Italian, then—

"KYAAAA! OH GOD IT'S ITALY! BEST DAY EVER!"

She practically flew towards and glomped the poor Italian.

Huh?

"Uh, Milliannia? What's going on?" I can't help feeling confused. It's not every day you fall down a wormhole and watch your sister hug someone you just met as if she known him all her life.

Which is actually pretty likely, considering my sister and all her online friends.

"We are in Hetalia!"She smiled, still hugging the Italian who by now, turned blue and was making these cute little "Ve~" sounds.

"Um, what? Isn't that an anime, and why on earth did you just call that guy Italy? Isn't that a country? By the way, the poor guys turning blue."I added, causing her to blush and release him, apologising to him profusely.

"Dude! What's going on I don't get it!" this guy burst out of the crowd. Glasses, weird cowlick, awesome looking bomber jacket, gigantic burger in one hand.

Yep. Definitely American.

"Right now, I'm just as confused as you are." I told him. It didn't help matters when you notice this weird French dude and this Brit staring at you. One was looking pretty shocked and opening and closing his mouth like a fish. The other was looking at me like I was his worst nightmare.

"Close your mouths you two. There are flies around. It's also quite rude to stare."I added, going towards them. Man, those are some huge eyebrows…

THUMP~

That was the Brit fainting.

Whoops.

For some reason, I don't feel sorry. Weird.

_ANYWAY, _back to the subject!

Right now, my crazy-anime-fangirl-sister was speaking to the people gathered around her. I pushed through the crowd to stand by her. There's no way I'm letting her get raped by strangers!

"…from an anime in my world called Hetalia. So basically I pretty much know most of your dirty little secrets, including the fact that you guys are nations and that you guys never get anything done at world meetings. I have no idea how I got here, so can I please get back to hugging people?"

_You really think people will believe that? _

"Nein. I still don't trust you. Prove it."

_That, is the worst idea ever Ger-Ludwig._

Milliannia smirked and leaned against the table. "OK, you are Germany, also known as Deutschland or Ludwig. Prussia AKA Gilbert is your big brother and own three dogs, Blackie, Berlitz and Aster. You are very worried about Italy and care for him A LOT. You are a closet pervert. You like BDSM and for Christmas on the island Santa gave you erotic books. Oh and did I mention big, bad Germany likes baking cakes and—"

"Ok! Stop stop! I believe you!"Ludwig's face was an unnatural shade of red and he was spluttering things in some other language…German I think...

Around the room some of the people (nations whatever) were whispering and snickering. "Potato bastard likes porn?" "Nice West! Nice!" "Erotic books? Really Finland?" "It was on his wish list!"

I'm still confused. These people? From an anime? This isn't possible right?

"Um, Mills? H-how can these people be from a Japanese cartoon? T-that's not possible? This isn't one of your cartoons…"

"They are! Here let me show you JoJo!"

Milliannia dug in her shoulder bag (where did that come from?) and pulled out… a laptop.

Wait what?

"You brought a _laptop _to a camping trip?" I stared at it in disbelief. How did that fit in her shoulder bag anyway? That thing was twice the size of her bag!

"Yep."She answered. Plonking her steel blue Mac on the table and begin typing furiously into it, munching a donut. _A DONUT?_

What else did she keep in that bag?

My sister has a bottomless shoulder bag which I had never seen before in my life. My life gets more messed up each day. Just. Wonderful.

"…and done! See sorella?" she turned the laptop towards me. On the screen were animated versions on the people we just met. This is seriously getting creepy. Milliannia stood behind me and pressed a link. A Wikipedia page popped out, as I scanned through it, I couldn't help but feel more creeped out. So these people represented _nations? And _acted like the stereotypes? Then, what are we doing in _their world?!_

I repeated this question to Milliannia, who shrugged. "My guess is as good as yours," she opened a new link and clicked "enter". "Return it to me when you're done ok JoJo?" then she skipped off and started hugging every nation in a two mile radius. I looked at the page. It was an anime website.

Showing the first episode of "APH" whatever that meant.

Ah well… might as well get to know these guys better…

Well, we are at least getting somewhere… right?

* * *

~Joanna's POV!~

The only thing I gained from five minutes of staring at a Mac book was that these guys argue a lot. Other than that? Nothing, because I don't understand Japanese and there wasn't any subs.

I closed the laptop and walked to Milliannia, who was glomping this floating bear… huh? A floating bear?

Wait, now that I look closer, there seems to a person over there… oh yeah! Hey, how did I miss him just now?

I walked up to Milliannia and tapper her shoulder. "Mills…"

She seemed stunned for a moment, then smiled. "Sorella! Thank you!" she exclaimed as I handed her back the laptop. "I still find this creepy, how do we go home?" I whispered to her. All I want is to go home now, away from this strange twisted reality… also known as my sister's paradise. "Are you nuts?! I'm going to treasure every moment I have here! This is like a dream come true for me!" she whispered back. Yup, definitely my sister's paradise.

"Ahem."

We turned around to see the Brit looking at us with his arms crossed, the rest of the nations behind him. He shifted uncomfortably, looking at me like, "oh God why her?"

what did I ever do to you mister?! I just met you!

"Um, we kind of forgot to ask you this just now… but, can you introduce yourself?"

I really wish he would stop looking at me like I am the plague, but whatever.

Milliannia answered first.

"Ciao! I'm Milliannia di Angelo but you can just call me Milly or Mills! I'm sixteen and I'm from Italy! Nice to meet you!" She smiled cheerily at the Italian man, who seemed really happy too for some reason.

I sighed and addressed the nations. "Nice to meet you. My names Joanna, Joanna Caprico-di Angelo. I'm the same age as Milly and I'm from America. I am also Milliannia's sister, don't ask why or how because it is a really long and complicated story which I don't like to tell and unless you are Milliannia, calling me any nickname is completely unacceptable and will earn you a meeting with my friend." To emphasize, I unsheathed my silver knife and played with it.

The look on the Brit's face was priceless.

"Well, uh, since we don't know what we are going to do with you, uh, you are going to stay with one of us until I figure out how to get you girls back… ok?"

"Ok, so… who are we with?" Milliannia asked, eating another donut. Seriously, where are those things coming from?!

"Anybody you choose."

Milliannia looked like she was going to die from happiness; I had to put a hand on her to keep her from hugging the Brit to death.

"Uh… who's closest? We will stay with them then."I quickly told him, trying to ignore the disappointed sighs coming from my sister.

_Sorry sister, but I don't want us to end up with some random man who might potentially harm us. _

The Brit looked at the Italian man and this other guy who looked like him, but with darker hair, green eyes and a scowl on his face.

"Italy."

* * *

**Done! Sorry if its crappy, i have jetlag...**

**Well, hope ya enjoy this chapter folks! I know other stories like this normally have the person at some random nation's house by chapter 2/3, I know, I'm sorry, I like taking things slow ya know? well, thank you for reading people! **

**Merry Christmas (ana~)**

**Midnight * **


	4. Roman Holiday

**Ello People! 2014's in DA house! I just one to thank (before this year closes to an end) EVERYONE who has Watched, Faved, Followed this fic. Thank you for Bearing with me This past… Month is it? Special mention to xXxEmeraldBlueXxX (This IS your penname right? Just kidding.) Thanks for the comments! I don't think this particular chapter is actually funny though…whoops. **

**BTW, some news. 2014's nearing in… 30 minutes here I think? I bet when I post this it will probably be Midnight or something though… Yeah, but with 2014 comes… **_**le gasp**_**…SCHOOL. Considering the fact that "Good grades" are important this year to get into a good class come 2015, (Being Asian doesn't mean everyone gets straight As apparently… wish THAT stereotype was true…) that means less computer time and less updates… Sorry… But I'll try to update as often as possible non?**

* * *

Roman holiday it is then!

~3rd person~

Rome was pretty interesting.

Right now, they were sitting in a Ferrari, courtesy of the Italian brothers. Romano was eating a tomato in shotgun and Feliciano was driving while chatting to the girls.

"So you are from Italy bella?"

"Si! I lived in Rome till I was 8. Then we migrated to America because of Daddy's work. That's when I met JoJo!" Milliannia smiled as she gazed at the shops and buildings.

"Ve? I thought you two were sisters?"

"I was adopted okay? Look, it's not something I like to talk about, so can we please talk about something else?" Joanna tightened her grip on the seat as the car sped through the crowded streets of Italy at crazy speeds. It was a wonder they didn't get booked for speeding yet.

"JoJo? Are you okay? You seem pale…" Milliannia glanced worriedly at Joanna, whose face was paler then Gilbert and gripping on to the seat of the car so tightly her knuckles turned white too. "I-I'm fi-fine…"Her teeth chattered as she clung on for dear life. It didn't help that the seatbelts were missing…

"VE~Hold on! I'm going to try and take over that Lamborghini!"

That's it. Joanna screamed her lungs out as the car swerved this way and that. Just another typical day in Italy, Rome eh?

~Le Time Skip ~

* * *

Still 3rd Person!

Finally, after a few agonizing minutes of driving hell, the car finally stopped. The three Italians jumped out of the car, with Milliannia whooping and yelling "Awesome! Let's do that again!" Joanna on the other hand stumbled out of the car clutching her stomach. "Gosh, let's not do that again…"she groaned.

They had stopped in front of a neoclassical house—Screw that, it was a mansion. With a swimming pool and a garage filled with Italian sports cars. Joanna's mouth dropped open. "Wow…"

"Ve~ Welcome to me and Fratello's home!"Feli chirped happily. "Let's go in!"

~Another time skip—caus' I'm too lazy to describe their house any further~

"And this is your room!"

The Italian twins led them into a room. The room was cream colored, and kind of cozy. It had a Queen sized bed in the middle with black, white and cream covers; two side tables next to it, a closet in a corner and a desk. A door led to what the girls assumed was the bathroom and the walls were covered in pictures of the Italian brothers, and the occasional other nation.

"Kya! This is so cute!" Milliannia wandered over and picked up a frowning tomato plushie from the bed. She squeezed it, and it made a "Chigi!" sound.

"Ve~ Spain gave Fratello that one with some message saying that this is his declaration of love…"

"WHAT?! When? When I find that tomato bastard I'm going to kill him!" Romano blushed and stormed out of the room.

"God! Spamano! Best day ever!"

"Uh… What's _Spamano?"_

"The best pairing ever! Remind me to teach you later ok?" **(No offence to anyone. But I needed an example so I picked randomly…)**

"…ok?" Joanna stared at Milliannia, who was bouncing on the bed hugging the tomato plushie, "I'm going to take a bath… so yeah…"

Joanna picked up the clothes in their camping bags, a towel and walked into the bathroom. The bathroom was pretty normal, with a bathtub in a corner, a wooden cupboard in the other and the sink and a laundry basket facing her. Overall, it looked pretty normal, save for the creepy naked marble dude posing in the corner.

Ah well, at least it's not real.

* * *

~Time skip to after the shower~

Joanna's POV (I like writing her POV too much I guess… Sorry. :P)

When I came out of the (now slightly wet) bathroom, I found Milliannia looking at the various pictures pasted around the room.

"Hey mills. I'm done. You want to use the bath now?"

"Hnn. Ok." Milliannia looked as if she didn't hear me. She was staring inventively at the pictures, as if trying to figure out a mystery.

I walk over to her. "Watcha' lookin' at?" I asked, poking her cheek lightly.

"That."She pointed at a picture of many people together under a Christmas tree. "Look at them! I had no idea who half of them are!"

Staring at the little photo I could see Ger-Ludwig and some of the other people I saw during the meeting among other unfamiliar faces. "You mean the anime hasn't shown them yet?"

Milliannia nodded. "So far the characters are the G8, China and a few other east Asian nations, the Nordics, the Baltics, Ukraine, Belarus, Egypt, Turkey, Greece, Belgium, Netherlands, Austria, Hungary, Poland, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Cuba, Australia, New Zealand, Monaco, Spain, TRNC, Seychelles, Micronations like Sealand and Wy, and Ancients like Rome and Germania. Oh! Yeah, there's also Holy Rome and Prussia too! He's the awesome one."

"…I don't even know half of those names. Isn't the last few abolished or something?"

"Prussia's still around. And I think Holy Rome is too, but that's my belief though."

"…ok?"

_Growl_

That was the sound of two beasts aka our stomachs growling.

"Whoops." Milliannia and I blushed. I looked at the clock in our borrowed room. 7.30 P.M. "I guess we should go and check what's for dinner then. Worst case scenario we eat what we packed for the camping trip (Instant noodles!)."

So down we went, Milliannia's slightly damp hair dancing around and flicking tiny water droplets everywhere.

When we climbed down the stairs, we saw Romano yelling at Feliciano in rapid fire Italian. I heard enough curse words to know what he was saying was not pleasant. It pretty much took all of my willpower not to stomp over and wash his mouth with soap.

Well, it's seems we are going to have instant noodles then.

"Joanna? JoJo…"Milliannia started poking me in the side, causing me to swat her hand away. "Geez, and you said I was the daydreamer."

"Yeah…I didn't know that many curse words existed in the Italian language…Anyway, let's go and find the kitchen so that we can get some hot water for the noodles—Why are you laughing Sis?"

Milliannia clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Sister, it's been a long time since I last visited my Motherland, and I miss the sights and food here. Do you think, while we are in Rome—That I am going to eat noodles out of a cup when I could always be eating some actual food and show my sister around one the best places on Earth? Come on!" With that she dragged me towards the door. "Wait Milly! What about money? We didn't bring any cash on the trip, and we certainly didn't bring any Euros!" No use. It's surprising that she could actually drag me to the doorway one-handed and not be tired. I'm not fat, but I'm certainly not underweight either. And considering that she could barely make it through the laps Coach Jim made us do in Gym back home, this was surprising.

As Milliannia dragged me through the doorway, I caught a last glimpse of the Italian bros . Romano was strangling Feli. They didn't even notice us.

I wonder when they will realise we are gone…

* * *

20 minutes later…

Romano had finally let most of his anger and stopped strangling his supposedly an idiota of a brother. Said brother was now currently smiling cheerfully as he said, "Thanks fratello~ I was starting to run out of breath there~"

Romano considered strangling his brother again, when suddenly his stomach growled. "Ah! I guess it's time for dinner! I'll go inform the girls!"Feliciano brought out a huge pot of pasta (out of nowhere!) And set it in the middle of the dining table in the corner next to the kitchen before skipping upstairs to check on the girls (Who, you dear reader, know are now prancing around somewhere in the lovely country of Italy and not in the bedroom.)

Romano muttered angrily and stormed off into the kitchen to bring out some plates and cutlery when a high pitched shriek caused him to drop the plates and cutlery, which promptly turned into a small sea of ceramic shards and metal objects that poked poor Romano in the foot.

"Oi! Bastardo! Why the hell are you yelling? Now we have to clean this damned mess up and buy new plate Idiota!"He raged, shaking off the mess.

Feliciano's face appeared on the staircase. "It's the Bellas! They are gone!"

"What?! Are you sure Idiot Fratello?" Seriously?

"Well, I sense they are still in Rome somewhere, so let go and find them before anything happens." (A.N. I have a headcanon that Nations can know if a particular person is in their territory if they know the person and can form a mental image of him/her)

* * *

When they finally found the two girls, it was… let's say they were at least relieved they weren't taken by the mafia or something.

"I have to say," Joanna said, looking at Milliannia while she lay back in her chair at a table outside a pizza parlour overlooking the Tiber. "This pizza is good. I can't believe you bought an _International Debit Card_ along for a camping trip though. How did you even _get _an IDC?"

Milliannia smirked while chomping down on a piece of good ol' Italian pizza. "Let's just say I have my ways sorella."

* * *

**Happy new year guys! I'm sorry for any mistakes (this was typed so that I can post a chapter for New Years and I'm pretty blur at a time like this after all.) Anyway wonder how you reader's out there are celebrating 2014? Me? I'm reading fanfiction while texting and listening to HG soundtracks and stuff. I bet you guys are actually having a better time celebrating than me. My folks normally just sleep in and miss the awesome fireworks (and the Wanted. Did I mention I won't be seeing them though they are currently in my country? Sad )… then we eat cake.**

**Yeah, enough about my freakin' ranting! I hope ya have a Happy New Years' People! Party It Up! ;D**

**~MidNight**


End file.
